


Day at the Beach

by MildlyBadDecisions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Extremely Underage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Somnophilia, Spanking, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyBadDecisions/pseuds/MildlyBadDecisions
Summary: Chris goes to the beach on a hot and sunny day, dismayed to find it crawling with the loudest creatures ever: Children. He treks away to a quieter place and finally finds a kid who knows how to keep quiet.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot. Not unbearably hot, but hot enough to strip the small population of Perry beach of most of their clothes and send them running down to the waves. This annoyed Chris, as although he could understand the desire to cool off, he disagreed with the notion that one must do so in a manner as loud as possible. It wasn’t all of them of course. The parents of those screamers had developed enough self control to avoid shouting at random, but these children were loud enough to make up the difference, and they were getting on his nerves. He walked along the beach, away from the chaos of the masses. He walked until he found a rocky alcove, one that would hide the throngs of people from his eyes with its walls. He smiled and walked forwards, rounding a boulder as he did so. He stopped dead in his tracks and cursed silently. He wasn’t alone here. In front of him, lying on his back on a large rock with an arm across his face, was a young looking boy wearing swimming trunks and a singlet, apparently oblivious to his presence. Chris walked up to him and stopped a short distance away. 

“Aren’t you a little young to be out here alone?” Chris asked in an attempt to convince the boy to leave. 

No reply. Slightly more annoyed, Chris tried again. 

“I’m serious, won’t mummy be worried?” 

No reply. Chris gritted his teeth in anger. 

“What is the matter with kids these days?” He thought, “They have no respect for anyone!” 

Chris glared at the boy. 

“I’ll teach you to ignore me!” He declared. 

He pulled the silent boy from his position and sat where he had just been, pulling him over his lap in the same motion. 

“I expect an apology before I start spanking,” he said, tugging down the boy’s trunks to his knees, revealing the smooth, round, pale cheeks beneath, “The alternative is an apology afterwards, but I find that kids have difficulty speaking through tears, and if they fail to apologise then I have to start again.” 

He waited for a few moments and after hearing the silence, started to wonder if the kid was even alive. He leaned in close and was met with soft breathing. He rolled him over and was greeted with a gently rising and falling stomach as well as a small, flaccid, uncut penis that flopped around with the movement before settling. Alarmed, Chris moved to pull the boy’s pants back up before stopping. And staring. The boy was completely hairless and his skin looked so soft. He had a cute face with nice lips and a little nose. Chris hesitantly moved his hand up to touch the rosy kissers and could scarcely believe the amount of give in them. He prodded gently and then slowly pushed his thumb inside. He was almost shocked at the soft warmth that surrounded his digit, but truly surprised when the boy started to suck on him. He sat there for a few minutes, the boy’s pants still around his knees as he unconsciously sucked on a strangers thumb. Chris felt his pants begin to tighten as he watched, enraptured in the boy’s unconscious ministrations. After a moment of deliberation, he lay the boy down on his back on the warm, flat rock and stripped him. The expanse of smooth skin was something to behold. He spread the boy’s legs and positioned himself between them on the sand. His eyes widened at the pink hole that winked at him, twitching every now and then. He looked about and, certain that there was nobody nearby, leaned in for a taste. He started at the hole, dragging his tongue up the taint, then the small balls, and then flicking the tip of the soft penis before it began to stiffen. 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Chris chuckled, rolling the boy over onto his stomach so that his round ass was facing up and his privates were pinned pointing downwards between his legs. “Naughty little kids like you don’t get to have fun when they’re being punished.” 

Chris spread the boy’s bubble butt again and took another swipe with his tongue, enjoying the flavour of the sweaty child beneath him. He drew his tongue back and then poked forwards, applying pressure to the puckered hole that all kids are told to keep hidden. It held so he drew his appendage back and shoved it forwards again, this time penetrating. Chris moaned as he started to properly eat the unconscious boy’s virgin ass out, relishing the warmth and wet consistency, as well as the pleasant discovery that it was relatively clean. He continued his violation of the little boy before pulling away, wiping the wetness away from his mouth. 

“Time for your proper punishment,” he said, pulling out his hard cock. The reason that he was attracted to small boys, aside from their naturally beautiful, undeveloped, little bodies, was because they made him feel big. His cock was below average at 5.4”, but when he rolled the child over and pressed his meat to the boy’s small, but hard, 2.5” cocklet, he laughed, feeling a euphoric sense of dominance. He shuffled up to the cherubic, sleeping face and began rubbing his leaking cock on it, wiping it all over the boy’s soft cheeks, forehead, over his nose, and then between his lips. He reached back and gently pinched the hard little pecker between two fingers of one hand, while tilting the boy’s head forwards towards his cock more. 

“Look at this tiny, little, baby cock of yours,” he whispered lecherously, pushing his cock past the soft lips, “there’s no use for anything this small. This must be why you misbehave so much, you’re throwing a tantrum.”

He paused and groaned as he thrust shallowly into the warm orifice, holding the boy’s head so he didn’t facefuck him into a concussion because of the rock below. 

“This is the only thing that you’re good for,” he smiled, hoping he was somehow putting thoughts into the boy’s subconscious, “you’re just a little boy, only good for pleasing real men’s cocks.”

Chris let go of the stiff rod that he’d been shaking for effect during his lecture, reaching back further to shove two fingers into the wet hole. 

“These two holes,” he shoved himself into both roughly for emphasis, “are the only good parts of you. They’re made to take cocks.”

Chris pulled out of the boy’s mouth, wiping his slimy cock across the sleeping face. He looked at the hairless crotch and was dismayed to see the erection flagging from non-pleasurable stimulation, ruining the fantasy. He gently rubbed the tip for half a minute, causing it to come to life again. 

“Time for the main course,” Chris declared, pulling the boy up by his hips and then sitting him on his lap. He raised him up and positioned his cock right at the wet, and slightly open, entrance. 

“You’re gonna love this,” he promised, before leaning in to steal what may have been the boy’s first kiss as he pushed him down on his rock-hard dick. Chris shoved him down all the way, loving how unconsciousness relaxed the muscles as it made his passage easy taking candy from a baby. Or taking a cherry from a boy. Take your pick. He bottomed out, moaning into the boy’s mouth as he violated it with his tongue. His bush of pubic hair gently scratched the hairless cheeks that sat on it, before a gap developed between them as the boy rose up. Chris dropped him, moaning and quickly bringing his hands to grip the smooth white ass that gave him so much pleasure. A slap sounded from the sudden impact that gave Chris an idea. Using his towel and the boy’s clothes, he propped up the pale ass before ramming back into it. At the same time, he brought his right hand down, creating a red handprint and a loud slapping sound. Chris grinned with delight, continuing to fuck and spank the disobedient boy who would’ve been so much better off if he’d been awake to leave. Chris felt his limit drawing close and hammered into the boy, pressing his face against the flat rock ground and using him like a toy. His balls quieted their slapping against the boy’s taint as the sac tightened and they drew up. 

“Ghhuer here you go you little fucking whore.” 

Chris shot inside of the warm hole that that had been virginal this morning. He pulled out before he finished, shooting a rope of cum onto the reddened ass, and pressed a finger to his tip to block the flow. He quickly moved to the boy’s face and lifted him up by his hair, his mouth hanging open. He let go, shooting once onto the middle of his face before starting to dribble, so he just shoved his cock into the boy’s mouth. He lay down in the warm sun on the warm rock, the boy’s mouth being the warmest of them all, and sighed in relaxation. Finally, a kid that knew how to be quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been an hour and the boy with a mouthful of Chris’ cock still hadn’t woken. He was starting to get worried, pulling out to make sure that he was still breathing before slipping back into the wet orifice. If the boy needed medical attention then he’d have to figure out how to cover his tracks as, all kinks aside, he had no intention of letting the boy die... but, well, he was pretty comfortable. The man lay back down, focusing on the warm wetness around his half-hard length as he basked in the sun’s rays. 

Before long, however, Chris felt a twinge in his bladder that heralded something urgent and, considering how much water he’d drank on this hot day, potentially torrential. He found himself debating the merits of where to do it, waying the pros of each. If he pissed where he was, then the young cockhole on him would maybe swallow some of it but probably just choke if he let it all go. If he went and peed in the ocean, he could bring the lad with him and see if the cold water stirs him, as well as clean him up a bit. This had the added benefit of making things easier to explain to him if he woke up. He shifted onto his elbows, gazing down longingly at the youth’s creamy posterior trying to will himself to pull out without ravishing him. He reached down feeling the sticky wetness between the smooth legs before pressing against his entrance, testing how much it’d tightened up while he’d been lying here. Prodding it gently, he found that, although he was able to slip his finger in, it was a normal tightness now. Any residual openness could easily be chalked up to too big a poop… which gave him an idea. If he made sure that the boy was embarrassed as possible when he woke up, he probably wouldn’t question things as much. So, with that in mind, he pulled himself out of the wet orifice, immediately missing it’s texture and warmth, before rolling the boy over and standing up. 

Chris looked down at him longingly before unclenching his bladder to give him a golden shower. He turned from side to side slowly, covering the youth in his piss in all the places that he’d realistically be able to pee on himself, regretting that that meant he couldn’t wash his hair too. It spread all over his chest, his belly, past his little cock (pointed upward in the fashion of someone who’s just pissed on themself), before trickling down past his poor hole. As soon as his flow finished, he tucked himself back in and quickly reached down to grab the boy’s ankles, holding them together and elevating them as far as he could without actually bending him in half. Hoping he was doing it right and noting that this position cupped the young genitals adorably, he started stroking the boy’s hair softly.

“Hey, come on wake up buddy,” he called gently, hoping that that blood going to his head would rouse him. He leaned down to check his breathing again, noting that it sounded steady but slightly off. Due to this position, he surmised. Alternating between trying to rouse him with his voice, massaging his scalp, shaking his shoulder gently, and taking a break to stare at his still wet crotch, Chris continued his efforts to bring the lad to wake, feeling more and more nervous as the minutes went by.

“What if I made him hit his head?” Chris wondered worriedly, keenly feeling the sun beating down on his shoulders. “Oh fuck what if I’ve put him in a coma shit I didn’t-”

“Hmm.”

Chris’ gaze shot down immediately, locking eyes with the deep blues that peered out from nearly shuttered lids. 

“Heyyy buddy,” Chris greeted him, cooing slightly, “How’re you feeling.”

The boy looked up at him, squinting slightly, before closing his eyes and muttering a single word.

“Shit.”

Chris froze, his brain not able to understand what the cherubic voice had said. It sounded like… but it couldn’t be? Maybe English wasn’t his first language?

“Sorry?” The confused man asked, befuddled by how his imagination could’ve twisted the words of a little muffin such as him.

“I feel fucking awful,” he croaked out, his throat seeming to be sore for some reason. He buried his face in his hands, wishing that he could just go back to sleep.

“Language!” Chris admonished, setting his legs down, “I don’t know who’s been teaching you to say things like that but a boy your age should definitely not be swearing!”

The boy squinted up at the man bothering him, raising his arm up so that it still partly blocked the sun. It was too hot out here and he was starting to get a headache.

“I’m-,” he paused for a second to clear his throat, “I’m fouwteen lol.” 

Now it was Chris’ turn to squint at him.  
“Uhh, did you mean four? Cos you seem a bit closer to that than being a teenager.”

“Hey!” the youth shouted, his headache panging with the noise and fueling his anger. He sat up, glaring at Chris. “I. Am. Fouw. Teen.”

“Fine, fine, you’re fourteen,” Chris chuckled, raising his hands in mock defeat and putting this speech impediment on top of his list of cute things, “that’s a bit old to be wetting yourself isn’t it?”

“WHAT?!” The boy cried out, suddenly wide awake and with an unclouded head. He shot to his feet and yelped when he discovered his nakedness, covering his crotch with his hands as his face, already red from the heat, seemed to get redder. “Why the fuck am I naked?!”

Chris leapt to his feet in a panic, hoping that nobody had heard the boy’s exclamations.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” he attempted to soothe, putting a hand on his shoulder that quickly swatted aside. “I found you like this so I assumed you were just sunbathing.”

“Fuck!” He cried out again.

“Language!” Chris repeated, probably to no-one but himself, “Then I noticed you were getting pink so I tried to give you a tap to wake you up but you wouldn’t stir, so I lifted your legs up to get blood flowing back to your head and then… well… you-”

“Shutupshutupshutup!” The boy cried out, jumping up and down in distress as his hands covered himself. 

Chris sighed and after a second’s hesitation, gave the frantic boy a swat on the tush, eliciting a yelp from him. 

“Hey what the hell?!” He bellowed. Or, at least, he attempted to. It’s hard to bellow with an unbroken voice and it just came across as cute.

“Now that I have your attention, calm down,” the man instructed sternly, “what’s your name, where are your parents, and are you actually fourteen I feel like maybe ten is generous-”

“IF YOU SAY ONE MORE FWICKIN WORD!” the only naked one shrieked.

Chris tilted his head to the side in thought, before nodding as he decided that “frick” was ok for the kid to say. 

Taking the nod to be a sign of assent, the boy took in a deep breath, holding it for a second before exhaling. 

“My name is Donovan, my parents ah at home, and I’m just short ok? I’m not even the shortest in my class there’s this other boy who’s the shortest even though he’s heavier than me cos he’s kind of chubby but yeah...” Donovan trailed off, ending his rambling while still feeling the keen sting of embarrassment.

“Alright Donny, my name is Chris, it’s lovely to meet you.” He extended a hand to shake before thinking better of it as his young companions hands were occupied with protecting his modesty. 

“Sorry but could you call me Donovan? Only my family calls me Donny an- my butt feels wet.” Donovan stated, his eyes suddenly wide with shock.

Chris lurched forward, realising that he hadn’t planned at all for his load. 

“Yeah don’t look but you also pooped yourself.” He shrugged, earning the most withering look from little Donny. Donovan was much too grown up a name for the tyke, Donny was much cuter. He turned suddenly, facing towards the waves and took a step forward before lurching to the side. Chris surged forwards, catching him as he pitched sideways and scooping him up bridal style. 

“I don’t feel well…” Donny moaned into his shoulder, one arm hanging down and the other draped across his chest, covering nothing. His legs hurt, his head hurt, his butt hurt, why did everything hurt?

“Hey don’t worry buddy,” Chris said gently, cradling the boy as he started walking towards the waves. Putting on his best poker face, he asked the question on his mind as neutrally as he could.

“Where do you hurt?”

“Hh, everywhere I think,” the boy whimpered, stirring pangs of guilt in Chris’ chest. “Mostly my legs and ass.”

Chris stopped walking and shot a stern look down at Donny, who didn’t see it until he opened his eyes to see why they’d stopped.

“Butt, I meant to say butt,” he corrected weakly. Chris hummed in approval, dipping his toes into the water to check the temperature before beginning to walk right in. He waded in until it was at his knees before squatting to gently set his passenger down. Donny looked happier in the water, cooling down and beginning to wipe the mess off of his tush. Until about ten seconds in when his face scrunched in pain and he jumped up, clinging to Chris who grabbed his thighs to support his meagre weight.

“What’s wrong, Donny?!” Chris asked, alarmed but also enjoying the position.

“It stings!!” he cried out tearfully, giving Chris more pangs of guilt. As much of an asshole as he’d been earlier, he only did it because he thought the kid would be none the wiser. Making this kid cry made him feel awful.

“Ok, we need a new plan, do you live close?” He asked, trying to work things together.

“No, we’re just on holiday here but the house is a bit of a dwive away.”

“How did you get here?”

“My bwother dwopped me off at nine or ten, he’s coming to get me at six.”

“That’s not for a while… have you drunk much water today?”

“I dwank a lot before we left so that’s pwobably why…”

“All good, don’t worry Donny, it happens to everyone when they’re a kid.” Chris soothed, bouncing him gently. 

“Ok…” Donny replied, face turning red again so he buried it in his carrier’s shoulder.

“What have you had to eat today?” He asked, delighted that he hadn’t been corrected on the name. 

“I had toast for breakfast and a sandwich and fudge for lunch.”

“Ooh, fudge! Lovely!” Chris praised, glad to hear some life coming back into his voice.

“Yeah,” Donny replied, smiling into the man’s shoulder, “my bwother made us both lunch but he didn’t give me any fudge so I stole his lunch bag when I got out of the car. I think I fell asleep after that.”

“Couldn’t you have put fudge in yours before you left?” Chris asked, suddenly feeling strangely irked by this fudge.

“I don’t know where he got it,” the blonde boy clarified, “he can just get more if it matters.”

“Right!” Chris exclaimed, bringing conversation back to planning and away from the fact that this kid unknowingly stole and ate a whole edible by himself, then probably got so high that he passed out. It must’ve been something strong, hopefully his brother won’t be too mad. 

“Do you know the way home?” Chris asked, sighing as he felt a head being shaken against his shoulder. “How about we get your clothes back on, then go home to mine until you’re ready for your brother to come pick you up? Do you have a phone?” 

“Mum said I couldn’t bring it because it’d get sand in it,” Donny replied sourly. 

“Mother knows best,” Chris chided, “if you know their phone numbers then you can call them on the landline.” 

“They’re on my phone…” Donny grumbled.

“Then we can clean you up at mine, the tap water probably won’t sting as much, and then I’ll keep an eye on you until six?” Chris offered, tired of his suggestions not bearing fruit. 

“Okie,” Donny mumbled, rubbing his nose on Chris’ shirt to relieve an itch. On that adorable note, Chris did a 180 and trudged back up to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the vast majority of this was written late at night, it's 3am right now and I've decided to stop because this chapter is getting hella long. Comment your thoughts or suggestions or even just something nice.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
